Misty (MdAS)
UHHHHH THIS PAGE IS GONNA GET A REVAMP, PLEASE DO NOT REQUEST RELATIONSHIPS UNTIL AFTER FURTHER NOTICE M i s t y My sona. ''' '''Do NOT touch or use any of this page's content without her permission. H I S T O R Y Misty is a six-year-old SeaWing whom actually didn’t start out a SeaWing; she was born a scavenger. She grew up with an older brother and a younger sister, as well as her parents. They lived in a small house around the borders of the Mud Kingdom, close to the east coast of Pyrrhia. One day, a quadrant of SkyWings burned the area her house was in down, for reasons she did not know. Misty had been outside collecting berries when the SkyWings turned her home—along with everyone in it, including her family—to ash. She was the only survivor, and fled to the ocean shore, filled with fear and sorrow, where she met Seal, an animus SeaWing Prince. He saved her by hiding her from SkyWings, and they became close friends. Three months later, Seal had a crazy idea: maybe he could transform the scavenger into a dragon, that way it would be easier to be friends. He did so. Soon after they fell in love, and Misty lived in hiding. Seal was later supposedly killed by electric eels; Misty was torn apart and ran away from the sea, towards a seemingly-doomed solitary life. When she reached the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, she discovered three other dragonets roaming the woods, in their own different searches. These dragons were Dawn the SkyWing, Ash the SandWing, and Cocoa the RainWing. The four unexpected dragons embarked on an adventure through the heart of Pyrrhia and beyond, warped into a sudden mission no one would expect: Saving Pyrrhia from the unknown evil, insane animus NightWing named Resilience. Throughout the four dragonets’ misadventures, Misty discovers that living solitary might not actually be her last chance. Perhaps . . . after all . . . she didn’t have to die alone. And when she returns to the Kingdom of the Sea for one last time, she is greeted by the last dragon she ever thought to see again. . . . except in death. . . . (Do not read any further of her history if you don’t want to be spoiled by the rest if you are reading Love on an Ocean Shore.) It was Seal, her beloved Seal, waiting for her. Later, through the years, as they grew older, they ran away from the Kingdom of the Sea to be together without the royal family in the way. They then lived on a desolate island far off the outskirts of the Kingdom of the Sea. Together, they remained happy and in peace, without impending doom reigning over Misty’s past frightening world. (Now confirmed that they get married and have dragonets.) A P P E A R A N C E Misty's appearance is rather odd, to say the least. What with her scales flowing from one color to the next along her body. Her main scale color is a grayish blue, fading into aqua once reaching her limbs and tail. Her overlapping scales are an ocean blue, also fading to dark aqua at her limbs and tail. Her underbelly is a light gray, as well as her horns. A light aqua paints her wings and fin membranes. Her eyes are a foggy gray, described by others to hold a dreamy gaze. She is teased about her shortness by friends, even if her height is just below average for her age. Her snout is a tad long for a SeaWing, which she is a little self-conscious of around new dragons. The expressions most often worn on her face are placid stares and laughing smiles. The only accessory she ever wears is the silver ring on her left talon that Seal gave her, enchanted to make her a dragon. It now doubles as her wedding ring. P E R S O N A L I T Y Misty's brain has been described with many, many words, but the one that has most been used, is "weird" (she prefers quirky). Mostly because she tends to have very different viewpoints and thoughts than other dragons around her. To be fair though, it is most often proven true. She disagrees with most of the ideals and opinions of most girls her age, and tends to like talking with guys more because of it. She rejects vanity, ignores fashion, and dislikes whenever other girls try to make her look "presentable." She is, to her family's slight disappointment, very unladylike, but doesn't care. Misty is an ambivert, going back and forth from wanting total privacy and wanting to chat with friends. She enjoys talking to random strangers often, if they're in close proximity for a few minutes or more. And she's sometime's more comfortable conversing with adults rather than peers, another one of her 'old soul' traits (according to her friends). WIP R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Only dragonsonas, and I would like to know you at least a little bit.) WIP Seal: Seal is Misty’s soulmate. They love each other more than anything else in their lives, since Misty’s family and friends are dead/were killed. She tells him everything, and he does the same; they are . . . were, inseparable. Dawn: Misty trusts Dawn. They only met recently, but she has learned a lot about the sharp SkyWing. Dawn is the only dragon—other than Seal—to know of her true form. In return, Misty is the only being who Dawn allowed to know about her animus abilities. Ash: Misty likes Ash, as far as she can tell. She is reminded of her best friend when she had been a scavenger, whom also had enjoyed pranking people. Though, she sometimes disagrees with Ash’s choices and/or opinions, as Ash believes in being unpredictable, and Misty believes in always having a plan. Cocoa: Cocoa has shown sympathy towards Misty in dark times. She has been a shoulder to cry on for her. Cocoa is fun to hang out with, and Misty likes being around her, though the RainWing can be naive. Asteria: Misty likes talking to Asteria, who is a fellow scrollworm/bookworm. They chatter about different stories often when they are together, including one of the best, Star Wars. Barramundi: Misty feels for Barramundi’s animus struggles, but not because she was an animus, because of Seal. Though, she cannot tell him that Seal was an animus, for that could endanger him. Shadowhunter: Shadow is like a sister to Misty. An unrelated, awesome sister. Misty misses her very much. Sigyn: Misty sympathizes with how confusing Sigyn is. She does not understand most of her behavior, but thinks they can be great friends. Dreaming: Misty tells Dreaming everything, and they love to share good times, as well as supporting each other. They love fangirling about STAR WARS, VULPTICES, and mostly PORGS. Misty sympathizes with Dreaming for just about everything. Featherflight: Misty thinks Featherflight is totally “neato”, as Misty likes to say. They also both love ICE CREAM, RPing together, singing karaoke of the Greatest Showman, and making OC OTPs! They’re super close telepathy twins. Iceberry: Misty likes hanging out with this fellow tomboy. She enjoys talking about scrolls and nerdy things. Moonivy: Misty likes doing Internet things with Ivy, and sympathizes with her anxiety. Ivy is a pretty neato friendo. Element: Misty does not understand why Element yells a lot, but likes doing fun things with her. They enjoy chatting about books and drawing together. Gemma: Misty thinks Gemma is an awesome friend. She likes talking with her and encouraging her, giving her moral support. Wildfire: Misty sympathizes with being introverted, and finds Wildfire funny and nice. She’d like to get to know her better. Grace: Mist thinks Grace is a really cool friend. Her being an assassin makes Misty a bit nervous, but other than that they like to hang out together. Tilapia: Misty finds it very cool to have met another human-turned-dragon. She sympathized with her on that matter, and thinks they could be cool friends. Tupa: Misty hasn’t known this MudWing for very long, but thinks she is very nice and interesting. They share similar writing techniques and Misty likes chatting with her about fictional characters (especially how to torture the poor things). Savannah: Misty doesn’t know her very well yet, but thinks that she is similar to some of her other friends, particularly the bossy ones. She wants to gain Savannah’s trust eventually. Vaporwave: Misty met this interesting dragon recently, but already likes chatting with her, and thinks she’s friendly. Mist thinks they have a lot in common, and wants to get to know her better. Ace: Mist lately met this cool-looking tribeless dragon, but thinks she could be a possible friend in the near future. Misty also loves music and sarcasm, like Ace. Inlet: Misty enjoys chatting and fangirling with this librarian. She finds her very fun, nice, and likes discussing fictional universes they love. Frostburn: Misty likes hanging out and letting her Star Wars fan out with this neato dragon. She likes that they share many of the same interests and loves screaming about them with Frosty. Moonlight: Misty thinks this dragon is very nice, and considers her a friend. She also likes joking about a silly book that they made up once on accident. Lunawing: Mist enjoys fangirling and roleplaying with this friendly NightWing, and would like to get to know her better. T R I V I A F E A T U R E D I N Love on an Ocean Shore Love on an Ocean Shore, Part 2 Never Turn Your Back Ancient Evil, Same Terror G A L L E R Y EF1A330B-B244-4232-A768-B29D99141A07.jpeg|Misty and Seal|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) AD1F0AC4-1B5D-4168-9CD2-FD3AC518B8DA.jpeg|Misty writing by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing B6F11221-8E97-4D70-AF15-73B871D8A264.png|Misty by Nathia Safira|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 97C418D0-4148-49CA-9CB6-C95F579C4B64.jpeg|Seal and Misty by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 08219823-3CB9-49FE-B9E0-61636A8728D3.jpeg|Cover with Misty featured by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing 40A541C4-167C-4F0B-8413-A281DF8EC031.jpeg|Misty ref by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) B01D4779-2216-42D0-AD47-8F3B3A6A4442.jpeg|Misty by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 096CA2F5-2C6C-4779-B65C-2F1EAAAB86EF.png|Misty ranting to herself about ships by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 55CE8D12-8C09-4F42-BFBB-2387B646E40B.png|Misty by RWD|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 0ED3F7FF-8A02-48FA-AA52-CCF3E2E593C1.png|Misty by Ivyfrost18|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) F7363690-81A2-44D1-BF38-92D09309B0AE.png|By moi|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 04D29445-85AD-41A7-BAB9-0431823EDB7C.jpeg|Concept art of Seal’s death scene by Misty EB51C43D-5B36-49C4-951D-E7646A882765.png|Misteal meeting by moi 6D1A8FBA-EB55-4A64-897F-CA6C23A25792.png|Love on an Ocean Shore comic scene by moi FBEA500B-27F4-45AC-BCD3-5725968F48A6.png|Misty by ADragonDreaming|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 8DBA35BC-7358-4505-9A45-EF004331B6B9.jpeg|Misty (right) and Seal (left) by moi EC75E714-6540-4948-8916-95CD980353CE.png|Misteal aesthetic by MKDragonet C28E661E-5788-4B23-A550-12AAA96233A3.jpeg|Misty by Oceans of Twilight 7AFD8355-D890-411D-9BFA-C3F6F6DA5644.jpeg|Misty and her son Reflection by Moi FFEAC5E7-FF55-4B01-9B99-66F1B031D7B6.png|Misty by PinkRose AJ Misty painting.png|Misty by Verglass|link=Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 2CABF3B8-0218-46B8-8314-9D96EC1AE5E2.png|Peace-sign junkie pic by me 9B90578C-3928-4EEE-812A-BA4AF8A36F02.png|Jada colored by me 055F01AA-9402-44CD-83EE-0D5B063C1CD4.jpeg|Misty by LimeyTheRainwing Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Dragonets Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell